Since When?
by myonesecret
Summary: You all know of the queen's dog and spider. But did you know she actually had a zoo? Well apparently she does. How ever none of the others are important. Except one. The queen's cat. Quite the sneeky one since the only person other than the queen to know about them is ciel. But why would ciel know them? And just who is this cat? What secrets are they hiding? OcxHarem
1. Chapter 1

hey. me and my friend were sitting down playing this new bleach game I got when she suddenly turned to me and said "HEY! I just thought of a new story for you to write!' and so she shut everything down and dragged me to my kitchen, got a piece of paper, and proceeded to give me a description of this story.

disclaimer: I do not own black butler nor will I ever own black butler. I also do not own this OC she belongs to my friend. oh and im sorry if they are a little ooc

CIEL'S POV

"Young master." I heard my butler Sebastian say. I looked up in question. "What is it?" I asked. He held out a tray that had a letter on it. "A letter from the queen has just arrived for you young master." I looked at the letter and took it. 'A letter from the queen?' I thought opening the letter and reading its contents. As i read my eyes widened and when I was finished I dropped the letter and just stared at it. " Young master?" I heard Sebastian call but I wasn't paying attention. I was in too much shock. I leaned forward and rested my chin on my hands and finally looked up at Sebastian. "Get the carriage ready." I ordered Sebastian. He bowed and walked out of the room. I glared down at the letter and shook my head, turning to look out the window my mind racing with all kinds of thoughts.

Alois's pov

*knock knock* I heard someone knocking on the door. "COME IN!" I yelled not looking up from the spider on the floor by me. " Your highness, a letter has just come from the queen." Said my butler Claude. "And?" was my reply. "You need to read it." He said in his emotionless voice. I frowned "Later. I'm busy now." He walked over and blocked my view of the spider. I looked up "I said I would read it later." He just looked at me and said "What about i just read it to you since we both know that you wont ever read it." " Why do you care?" i asked. "Because you might have to meet up with ciel and you don't want to miss out on a opportunity to make him yours do you?" he asked. I smiled and brought my knees up to my chest. "Ok then what are you doing just standing there? Read the letter already!" He pulled the letter out of the envelope and started to read. When he was done I looked up in confusion. "Since when is there a cat?" I asked.

Im sorry the chapter is so short but I want to know what you all think of it. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroshitsuji and the OC belong's to my friend.

Ciel's POV

On the carriage ride to the palace I kept wondering how this was possible. 'How is she alive? This must be a mistake. I have to ask her majesty about this.' The carriage stopped in front of the palace, and Sebastian opened the door for me. I walked up to the gates, only to get stopped by the guard's. "Halt what is your business with the queen?" They asked.

'Hm they must be new if they do not know who I am.' I thought as i showed them the letter. "I am here to see her Majesty the Queen." The guards looked at the seal on the letter and let me through the gate. I walked down the hall's with Sebastian following until I reached the thrown room.

"Your Majesty." I said bowing, Sebastian doing the same. "Ah my Dear boy, what brings you here?" The Queen asked smiling at me. I stood and held up the letter. "It's about this letter You're Majesty." "What about it?" she asked, smiling and tilting her head slightly. "Well, I thought she was dead. Charles' Grey raised an eyebrow. 'She?' He thought.

"Oh that! Well I am afraid that you thought wrong. She is indeed alive and well." The Queen said and motioned to a door. "You can come in now dear." The door opened, reveling a hooded figure.

She was wearing black slacks and a coat with a hood on it, shadowing her face. However even if they had wanted to, they wouldn't have been able to see her face, because the was wearing a white porcelain mask.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows 'Hm, I didn't even feel her presence. Interesting.' The girl looked over to Ciel. She smirked, though no one could see it. "Well hello there. My name is Raven. Everyone call's me Rave. It's nice to meet you. And good to see you again Ciel How have you been?" I was in slight shock at seeing her, but quickly hid the fact.

"I am fine. How have you been doing?" I Asked her. "Meh Iv been better." The Queen smiled again, while grey was wondering what was under the girls mask. "Well I'm glad that you seem to get along, because she will be staying with you for the time being." The Queen said.

Me and Raven looked at her. I would have argued, but she is the Queen and I am in no place to do so. Raven, however, had no problem's doing so. "WHAT!? You want me to live in the same house as dog boy?" At this Sebastian chuckled, making me glare at him.

The Queen laughed, not bothered by the outburst at all, though normally she would be. "Yes my dear, I am afraid so." Raven grumbled, not happy at all. She wasn't the only one. The ride back to the Manor was quiet and had a tense atmosphere. How the Queen thought they got along was beyond him.

When they arrived at the Manor, Raven jumped out not even waiting for Sebastian to open the door. Looking over her shoulder she shouted, " I still have the same room right?" I shighed and nodded. This was not going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kuroshitsuji

RAVEN'S POV

'Stupid man.' I thought as we were in the carriage on the way back to the mansion.

We had been out getting Ciel's new cane. Soon we were back at the mansion, with me getting out, again without the help of that butler.

This seemed to annoy him, although it was hard to notice. "Raven." I heard Ciel's voice call out to me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to him. "Yes?" I asked, wanting to go back inside. There was one more person than usual and I was wondering who it was.

"Tomorrow I will be having a...meeting, and I don't want you to cause any problems." Ciel said, glaring at me to make sure I knew he was serous.

"Don't worry Ciel, I wont cause to many problems." Ciel sighed, knowing that was the most I would promise, and something was probably going to go wrong.

While we had been talking, Sebastian had opened the door.

When me and Ciel got a look at the inside we froze, jaw's to the floor. "Hm? Is something Wro-" Sebastian cut himself off when he looked at the mansion.

Pink. That's the only way I could describe it. "MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!" The three other servants screamed.

"What is going on!?" Sebastian asked. "Rather...why are you dressed like that?!" "Ask that crazy girl!" Bard said, pointing at some closed doors. "Crazy girl?" Ciel asked.

We opened the door, and caught sight of Tanaka with golden curl's.

When the person responsable turned around, they attacked Ciel with a hug. "CIIIIIIEEEEEEL! I MISSED YOOOOU SOOO!"

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stuttered. While they were talking, I had moved away a little, so that she might not see me.

That however was just a hopeless fantasy. I almost got away undetected, but then she had to go and put a pink bonnet on Sebastian.

I didn't mean to, but I let a giggle escape my lips, and Lizzy heard it. Turning to me, her smile instantly fell.

"Raven? I thought you had...passed on." She said, then clutched Ciel's hand tighter. The action went unnoticed to all but me, Sebastian, and of corse Ciel.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, Ciel sighed lightly, and I just smiled, though no one could see it.

"I assure you that I am not dead. How have you been Lizzy?" I asked, causing her to smile though I could tell it was forced. "I have been well, thank you for asking."

With that, she turned back to Ciel, and I went upstairs. For the rest of the night, I sat on my bed thinking. At one point I heard the beautiful sound of a violin and wondered who was playing.

When I heard the other servants clap ant praise that butler, Sebastian, I began to think about how he was to perfect.

'He makes it so obvious, it's not even funny.' I thought, then rolled over and went to sleep.

Next day

"Aw brother. They got to it." Bard said, looking at bitten through wire.

I giggled, watching as they came up with different plans on how to ketch the mice. I snuck back into the room where Ciel and everyone was. "How terribly noisy."

Some man with a neet mustache said, glaring at the door.

"It would seem there are mice HERE as well." A fat man eating a sandwich spoke up, spraying crumbs everywhere, "How long do you intend to let the vermin roam free?

All they do is forage for food and spread plagues."

'A lot like you.' I thought but kept my mouth shut, since no one knew I was in the room yet.

I was standing behind Ciel's chair, in the shadows, blending with them perfectly.

"Let them roam free?" A chinese man questioned, causing me to look in his direction, "Is he not leaving them at large?" this caused everyone in the room to look at each other.

"Quite right. He always aims for the nine ball. Will you be passing again...Earl Phantomhive?" A beautiful woman covered from head to toe in red asked.

As soon as I recognized who it was, I wanted to run and hug her.

"Pass. I don't believe in shooting useless balls." Ciel said, smirking. "Enough of your pompous talk. When will you carry out you're extermination of the mice?"

Asked the same man who had said complained about it being terribly noisy.

"Right away. I've already had Chlaus secure the necessities." I looked at the person mentioned and recognized him as the man who had come over for diner a few days ago. The chinese man took the shot.

"It will be rather a spot of bother to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you're ready to pay me a tidy sum?" Ciel said, smirking.

"...You vulture...!" Ciel now glared at the man. "Have you the right to insult Our coat of arms? You, who've spent a fortune on bloodhounds that cannot kill even a single mouse."

The man gritted his teeth."Too bad, that. A foul." The chinese man sighed. "My, billiards is difficult."

"It is the Earl's turn. Will you take your shot?" A man with an italian accent asked.

Ciel started to stand. "I suppose it's about time I ended this silly game. Well? When will you have my compensation ready?" Ciel asked, passing by the man who he had talked to.

"...B-By this evening." The man answered. "Very well," Ciel got ready to take the shot, "I shall have a carriage pick you up later. And I shall be waiting with high tea at the ready for you, Sir."

"Three ball's left and you're going to aim for the nine ball?" Some person asked. "Of course." Was Ciel's reply.

"Let's see the skill of this game prodigy for ourselves!" Sir Chlaus said. The man from before glared at Ciel. "Greed shall prove to be you're downfall...Ciel!"

Ciel smirked, Hitting the ball he aimed for, ending the game. "Greed, Hmm...?"

Following Ciel back to his study, I walked in after him, closing the door.

Ciel sighed, "Why are our servants so care fre-" He stoped talking when a cloth covered with chloroform went over his nose and mouth. Before I could do anything, the same thing happened to me.

Ciel and I sat side by side, both of our heads down. The italian man from before was going on and on about how Ciel is the Queen's watchdog, Bla Bla Bla.

I just kept on ignoring them, having heard the same thing time and time again. It got boring after a while.

From the corner of my eye I could see Ciel smile while saying something, and the man, I don't care what his name is since it is of no use to me, pick up his foot to kick Ciel.

I pushed ciel over and my masked got kicked instead.

The man growled and went over to the phone and started to say something to the people on the other line.

I looked over to Ciel, noticing that he had been watching me. "What?" I asked. "Why did you get in the way?" He asked. "Now your mask is cracked."

I shrugged, "Meh. It's just a mask and I can get it fixed. Besides, I wouldn't want that pretty face of your's to get all messe up."

Ciel looked irritated at the fact that I called him pretty, but then he sighed. "...Thank you." He mumbled, a light blush on his cheeks because he isn't used to saying that.

"What was that? I didn't quite ketch it." I said, leaning closer to him.

Ciel scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by the italian man.

"You what!? YOU USELESS IDIOTS! This is why trash like you-! You bastards are finito! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" From the other end of the line, I could hear them saying something.

Suddenly, they started to yell. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAAAAT!?" The man looked at the phone it irritation.

"What, have you seen a bear or something?" The other men in the room laughed. Screaming could be heard on the other side on the phone.

"What's wrong with you? Are you guy's to HIGH!?" I Zoned out until I heard a scream.

Looking up, I noticed there was fear on the man's face. When the line went silent, the man started panacking. Ciel started to laugh slightly. "Look's like this game of fetch is over."

I smiled "I guess this means you lost." I said. The man got mad, and then he smiled.

He walked over to me and started to kick and punch me. Ciel tried to stop him, but he just got kicked in the face.

By the time the man was done, I tasted blood, and Could tell that there was some internal damage.

'Oh well I have been through worse.' I thought as some of the blood escaped my lip's.

The man started to yell orders into his phone while Ciel scooted closer to me, asking if I was ok.

Before I could answer with a sarcastic response, we both recognized the voice over the phone.

"Hello? Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our Master be there? Or the Mistress?" The cigar the man had held fell out of his mouth, rolling next to the first one he had dropped when he decided to beat me.

The man looked at us from the corner of his eye, and noticing Ciel leaning over a motionless me, he started to panick since it looked like I was dead. "Hello? Is something wrong Sir?"

You could literally hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice. The man started shaking.

"Woof!" After Ciel made that sound I did my own.

"Nya!" Hearing that sound actually made Sebastian hurt inside. Not because he cared about me, but because It sounded like a real cat that was hurt.

"...Understood Sir, Miss. I shall be there to collect you both straight away. Please be patient for just a little while longer." The italian man just stood there for about three minutes, listening to the phone's buzzing.

I looked over at him, and Ciel spit some of the blood that had been in his mouth on the floor.

The man started ordering his men to protect the building and not to let so much as a rat get through.

About five minutes later, we all could hear the sound's of guns and yelling.

When it was silent, we heard footsteps heading toward the door. When the door's opened, All you could see was a pair of deep red eyes. "Sorry for the Intrusion." The figure said. Sebastian walked in and bowed.

"I have some to retrieve my Master and the Miss." 'A butler!?' The man thought, then smirked, feeling like he had been scared for nothing.

"Ha..Ha. I am amazed. To think, you took all those men out yourself." I started to think, so I wasn't paying attention until the man grabbed the hood of my jacket, grabbing a fist full of my hair in the process. "However-" He said, smirking.

"I would have you leave the good's behind." The man said, holding a gun to my head.

"You don't want a hole in her brain, do you? If you are a BUTLER as you say, you should know what this situation call's for, yes?" Sebastian listed his hand to his inside pocket.

"I have what you desire..." Before he could pull the whole package out, he was shot in the head.

Soon, The butler was full of holes from the bullet's. "D-Did we get him...?" One of the men that had been hiding behind the painting asked.

'That's a stupid question.' I thought, but I knew that he wasn't dead.

Something like that wouldn't be near enough to kill him. The man let go of me and went over to Ciel, he started talking to him, trying to scare him.

He took off Ciel's eyepatch, revealing his normal looking closed eye.

"Hey." Ciel interrupted the man. "Playtime is over." Sebastian's lip twitched.

"The floor can't be that comfortable. How lone are you planing to feign sleep?" Now his hand twitched. "...My goodness. The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not?" He said and he rose up like a puppet being pulled by invisible string's.

"Those of a hundred years ago do not even compare."

He coughed the bullets into his hand and smiled. "Allow me to return these." The man holding Ciel panicked.

"What are you waiting for!? KILL HIIIIIM!" He screamed. Before the men could do anything, Sebastian threw a bullet at each of them and they fell down to the floor, dead.

While they talked for a bit, Sebastian saying something about how it was a pity his uniform now had holes in it.

I zoned back in when I heard Sebastian saying something about how he tought Ciel how to beg. Ciel gritted his teeth, and opened his closed eye. "I command you. Rescue me and Raven!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!" The italian man yelled and then pulled the trigger.

'Man that was loud. Now my ears aren't going to stop ringing.' I thought. Ciel turned and looked at him. "Wh...Why is he...alive..."

"Are you looking for something?" Sebastian asked, holding the bullet between his fingers.

"I shall be taking my master back. If you would remove that filthy arm from his person?" Sebastian dropped the bullet into the man's pocket and swirling his finger slightly.

The man' arm bent backwards and he screamed out in pain.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and set him down on a chair in the corner of the room. When he got the strap's off of Ciel he walked over to me, and picked me up.

He had expected me to flinch or scream or something, since I had just witnessed him get up from being shot.

When I didn't, he raised an eyebrow, and walked back over the chair, setting me on the armrest. The whole time, the italian man was trying to get him to leave Ciel and come work for him.

Sebastian turned to him and I leaned back, crossing my legs and rested my right arm over the back of the chair, I had my left arm loosely resting around my waist. "...My apologies, Mister Vanel.." 'Ah, so that's his name' I thought.

"But I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin or otherwise. For you see..." Sebastian paused, His eyes glowing pink, and looking like a cats. "...I am Simply...one hell of a butler."

Vanel looked like he was about to piss himself. "So lone as The Young Master possesses the 'mark of the convent'...I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice...a 'wish'... and a 'covenant' bind me to my master."

Now Ciel spoke. "To bad for you...This game is over." Black feathers started to fall, and I'm sure the three of us together mad for a terrifying picture.

On the way back to the Mansion, Ciel and Sebastian asked me why I wasn't scared of Sebastian. I shrugged and replied. "I already knew." At that they raised their eyebrow's.

"If you knew then why are you acting so normal? Shouldnt you be scared out of your mind and running for the hill's by now?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian nodded, wanting an answer to. I shrugged again but didn't answer this time.

Ciel opened his mouth to make me tell him, when the three other servants came running over.

They started to panick at the sight of Ciel, and then they noticed that my mask was cracked, and they panicked even more.

Ciel came up with some lame excuse, something about him falling and that I ran into a carriage door.

When they said Ciel looked like a princes and that I looked like I didn't want to let Sebastian go, we both blushed and stuttered.

Ciel ordered to be let down, and I tried to get down, but when I went to walk away, my fingers were attached to something.

Looking back, I noticed what had made The other's think I wasn't going to let Sebastian go.

My fingers were curled around his jacket and shirt in a death grip, and I hadn't even noticed. Uncurling my fingers, I apologised and went to my room. After a bath I wrapped my wounds, not that it would really help much but it would help a little, and went to bed.

The next morning, I collapsed from laughing when I read the paper the next day.

It was an article about Vanel and his men, and how the survivors were put into the loonyben because they said a monster attacked them.


End file.
